A Mouse in the Sausage Peg/Credits
Opening Credits In Association With Melvin Productions Ltd. Scott Webb Presents A Mouse in the Sausage Peg Starring: Matthew Broderick Susie Blake John Mahoney Paige O'Hara Robby Benson Allison Moore Jonathan Freeman Jesse Corti Whoopi Goldberg James Earl Jones Production Design by Maurice Nelson Art Director Doug Scheib Film Editors: Roy Tanner and Peter Tanner Music by Bruce Broughton Written by Clay Darling Screenplay by Eric Johnston Story by Virgil Geopper Produced by Graham Collingwood Michael Reynolds Scott Webb Marvin Kellaway Directed by Scott Webb Closing Credits Casting by Michael Wallace Scrolling Credits Cast: Additional Voices: Peter Renaday Gregg Berger Phil LaMarr Jean Vander Pyl Kerry Shale Kath Soucie James Woods Susan Sheridan Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Supervising Director: Thomas A. White Animation Supervisor Mike Williams Character Design: Brian Cosgrove Jon Doyle Paul Harrison Margaret Riley Mark Stacey Mike Whaite Storyboard Artists: Jon Doyle Jez Hall Andy Roper Paul Salmon Stephen Simpson Layout Artists: Chris Randall Margaret Riley Paul Salmon Vincent James Dan Whitworth Ed Williams Andy Roper Background Artists: Beverly Bush Brian Cosgrove John Geering Stephen Hanson John Millington Nick Pratt Andy Roper Keith Scoble Ben Turner Animation Directors: Mike Henn Glen Keane George Kenny Mike Williams Russ Mooney James Baxter Ron Myrick Animation: Charlie Downs Eileen Dunn M. Flores Nichols Stan Phillips Tom Ray Neal Warner Karen Peterson Ink and Paint Supervisor Warren Johnson Effects Animation Graeme Rowley Don McManus John Brown James Michaels Bernard Germanetti Ed Augustin Camera/Film Recorder Operators Graeme Edelman Nigel Stanchfield David Whitworth Dale Brunswick Roy Willis Carl Hill Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Creative Producer: Richard Celador Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Crew Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Ron Lynch Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Assistant Constulants Animation Produced by Fred Wolf Films Animation Services by TMS Entertainment Special Thanks to Bernard Matthews General Manager: Laura Charles Executive Producer: John Tartakovsky Footage Paddington Bear courtesy of FilmFair Ltd./Paddington and Company Ltd. Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends courtesy of Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd. Songs "Mr. Blobby" Written by Phillip Raxster Produced by Paul Shaw and David Rogers Mixed and Recorded at Destiny Music Ltd. Soundtrack Available from Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. Prints by © 1994 Scott Webb Films All Rights Reserved A Scott Webb Presentation Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing credits